This present invention relates to a method for making a Steamship leg of pork roast cut and the resultant product. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for cutting a pig carcass to produce a fresh ham and provides a method of trimming the leg of pork roast cut to produce a meaty and easy to carve Steamship leg of pork roast cut.
There exists in the art examples of methods for cutting pork leg portions from the carcass of the pig. Such examples disclose a method whereby the pork leg, or fresh ham is separated from the pork side by a straight cut approximately perpendicular to a line parallel to the shank bones. This straight cut passes near an anterior edge of an aitch bone. Next, a foot is removed slightly above the hock joint and the tail, vertebrae, flank muscle, and any other exposed lymph glands are removed. This example fresh ham is finished upon removal of overlying skin such that the skin and collar fat over a cushion is smooth and well rounded. Additional prior art provide examples provide a method for cutting a pork leg into a short shank variation of the first example. The initial steps are similar between the two; however, the shank is excluded by a straight cut made at an approximate right angle to the shank bones, thereby exposing a cross-section of the heel.
In butchering meats, the fresh ham contains trim meat and shank meat covering the shank bones. However, the present invention discloses a method for trimming shank meat from the fibula shank bone, removing the tibia shank bone, and removing the light and dark butt trim and rump point to form a squared face on the fresh ham.
In recent years, convenience and quality of presentation have become increasingly important to both consumers and food service distributors. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to the preparation and service of an innovative meat product, one which provides an aesthetic and easy-to-handle meat product. Such a product is quite suitable for home preparation and consumption. While particularly suited for sales in retail food markets, butcher shops, and grocers, the inventive meat product may also be sold to restaurants for commercial preparation and sale.
As such, the present invention will produce a unique and attractive meat cut that facilitates roasting, braising, or slow-cooking, as well as extending shelf-life. Further, the present invention improves cooked appearance and produces a tender bite and juicy flavor.